


Truth Or Dare

by HermioneRose



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Ciara only has two secrets: she's the princess and she's in love with Arc.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 5





	Truth Or Dare

Ciara only had two secrets:

That she was the princess, and that she was in love with Arc.

Everyone finding out she was the princess she could deal with, but when came to the second secret, she was afraid if she told Arc how she felt about him, then it could destroy their friendship.

"Just tell Arc the truth." Prudy told her.

She and Prudy were having one of their famous sleepovers:

They had started the sleepovers when Ciara became friends with Prudy, before Prudy knew she was the princess.

Ciara looked at her friend.

"I can't: it could destroy our friendship."

It could cause trouble for their sqaud too.

Prudy looked at her.

"I know. But, you won't know how he feels about you unless you tell him. He might feel the same way."

Ciara remembered all of the times Arc had came through for her, even if it meant he would get expelled from knight school.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move from outside, and she looked at Prudy.

"I'm going to check it out: stay here."

Ciara grabbed her sword by the balcony door, and stepped outside.

"I'm Ciara, knight of Astoria! Show yourself!"

The person put their hands up in the air in surrender, Ciara braced herself, prepared to fight, but when they came into the light, Ciara was surpised.

"Arc?" Ciara asked, dropping her sword, and Arc gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Ciara." 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and Arc's sheepish smile disappeared.

"I have to talk to you about something."

Ciara bit her lower lip.

"Arc, I can't leave Prudy."

Arc looked over her shoulder through the balcony door, where Prudy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Prudy, can I borrow Ciara for a couple of minutes?" he asked, and Prudy nodded.

"Yeah!"

Arc smiled.

"Thanks!"

Arc pulled Ciara aside so they were away from the balcony door, and Ciara looked at Arc.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

In the moonlight, she could see Arc blushing, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...truth or dare?" he asked, and Ciara raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, and Arc nodded.

"Yeah: if you pick truth, you have to tell me a secret. If you chose dare, then you have to comment on Sage's latest picture."

Ciara cringed.

Even if she and Sage were on somewhat friendly terms (when she was the princess), they were still enemies at knight school.

"I can't do that." she said, and she saw Arc smile.

"Then you choose truth?" he asked, and Ciara nodded, panicking. 

She supposed Prudy was right, but what if he didn't feel the same way? 

She twisted the pixie ring that was on her finger (a nervous habit she had picked up), and she glanced down at the ground.

"I had a crush on you for the longest time."

When Ciara looked up, she saw Arc's face, and it was unreadable, and he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, she felt Arc's lips on her cheek, and she smiled.

"I had a crush on you for the longest time too."

Ciara leaned up and kissed his lips.

They stayed that way until Ciara pulled away, she smiled softly.

"I should probably get back to Prudy."

Arc nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably get to Warwick's."

Before he left, he smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow?"

Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She made sure he was gone before going back into her bedroom (grabbing her sword from the ground), and she found Prudy, asleep on the couch, and Ciara sat down next to her.

Ciara had a smile on her face, knowing the boy she had a crush on liked her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
